Legacy of Kirby
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Alex didn't have any friends, and nothing exciting ever happened to him. That all changed when he met Kirby, and discovered a world literally beyond his wildest dreams. Now he and Kirby are working together to protect both Dream Land, and Earth.


**A very random concept, I know, but this is an idea that I had for a long time. I'm going to keep going with Mega Man Star Force Zero 2 so don't worry. I'm just having writer's block and need to write something else in the meantime.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the humans in this story, anyone else belongs to Nintendo.**

His Father's Legacy

It all started on his sixteenth birthday. Alex got up like it was any other day, and why shouldn't he? He didn't have any friends so there wasn't going to be a party. He didn't ask for anything in particular so he wasn't expecting anything. Since it was Sunday there wasn't any school, so Alex planned on just studying all day.

He went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He wasn't impressive at all physically. Long shoulder length red hair, average hight, blue eyes, and large round glasses. He brushed his teeth, washed up, and went downstairs for breakfast.

His mother, Lily, was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. She, contrary to her son's average appearance, was actually pretty impressive. She was blond, had beautiful green eyes, always wore nice clothes, and had the most amazing figure. It actually embarrassed him slightly, knowing that his mother was a MILF, but he put up with it, because she was a beast in the kitchen.

"Good morning Alex," she said as perky as ever. Alex just grumbled a bit and sat down at the table. Lily looked at her son in sadness. He lost all enthusiasm after his father died, and devoted everything to school. He was brilliant, and got straight As, but it would be nice if he could make some real friends. She then remembered something, "I just remembered, your father wanted me to give you something," she said running upstairs quickly. That caught Alex's attention, because he shot up.

"Dad?" he said in shock. A few seconds later she came back downstairs with a small red box and a letter.

"He said that when you turned sixteen I was to give you this," Lily said giving him the box and letter. Alex opened the letter first and read it:

_Alex,_

_If you're reading this then you've turned sixteen. Happy Birthday son. You were always brilliant, and I knew that one day I could trust you with a secret that not even your mother knows about. Do you remember the secret door in the basement? The necklace in the box is the key that opens it. On the other side is my legacy. Use that key and open the door, and finish what I've started._

_Dad._

Inside the box was a golden needle like piece of jewelery with a red rim on top. He looked at his mother, and then they both proceeded to the basement.

Once there they saw the door. It was silver and electronic, with no known way of opening it. On the side was a small slot for the key. Alex slowly walked over to the door, and inserted the key. An electronic female voice then said...

**Welcome....**

The door slowly opened from the center out, and smoke came out showing how long it had been since the door had opened. Once it cleared Alex and his mother were both amazed.

On the other side was a room filled with electronics, and in the far end was a large super computer hooked up to a pod like scanner.

"This is..." Alex said as he and his mother walked around.

"I never knew that Malcolm had such a room in his basement," Lily said looking around.

Alex sat down in front of the super computer's keyboard and turned it on.

**This computer is currently connected to dimension 13.**

**Shall I reconnect with same dimension? Otherwise please input new dimension's identification code. Current dimension identification code, 1-6-4-7-4-8-2-6-1-0-5.**

As Alex heard this his eyes were getting wider and wider. Lily was getting plain and simply confused.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Lily asked her son, referring to the computer's voice.

"I think it's talking about coordinates of some sort. But what does it mean by current dimension?"

"Why don't you try connecting with the current dimension and see what happens?"

"I guess that's a good idea," Alex then typed in the code he saw, and pushed enter. At that instant the computer came to life and then a map of sorts appeared on the screen. At the top was the term "Dream Land".

"What's Dream Land?" Lily asked.

"I think that's the name of what's on the map," Alex said as he began typing on the computer. He then began exploring the unknown world from the computer.

He was down there for a few hours. In that time he found a number of cities and forms of intelligent life, beings called "Cappies". Next to one of the towns he even saw a castle that even had a king. He wished he had a way to interface with the world so he could see what was going on in real time.

His mother came down with a sandwich for her son, "You're still looking around?" she asked.

"I never thought something like this could exist! This is literally another world!" his eyes lit up as he continued to explore. Lily smiled at her son and walked back upstairs. After typing for a little while longer he saw an unusual file stored in the computer, "What the? What's that?" he pulled it up and a progress bar appeared, "Huh? Now what?"

**Begin materialization procedure?**

"Materialization? What?" he thought about it for a little while, "What the heck," he then began typing on the computer, "What's the worst that could happen?" The progress bar then went up immediately, and the scanner in the center then began glowing. Alex ran over to the scanner and looked at it in awe. The scanner stopped glowing and sitting down in the center of the scanner sleeping was the strangest creature. It was a little pink puff ball about 2 feet tall, with extensions on it's side apparently for hands, and tiny red paddles for feet, but no legs. It's eyes were currently closed, but they, along with it's mouth, were in the center of its body. Alex just looked at the creature in shock as it slept, his eyes getting wider and wider. He eventually built up enough courage to shout...

"MOM!!!!!!!"

**There's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
